Total Drama All Stars
by LEDAMARTIAZ
Summary: Total Drama is back with 14 contestants! 7 from the first seasons, 7 from the last season! All put under one camp to win TWO million dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will Duncan hook up with this season? Gwen, everyone hopes. Watch all here on Total Drama All Stars!


Season 5; Episode 1 Total Drama All Stars

The camera zooms in on Chris, who's on the old island.  
"Welcome to Total Drama All Stars! 14 contestants from the first season and the last season will be competing for TWO MILLIONS DOLLARS!" He pauses. "That's a lot of dough." The bus pulls up behind Chris. "Here are this seasons victims, I mean, contestants."  
Owen is the first off the bus. "Woohoo!" He exclaims as he high-fives Chris.  
"Owen, my man!" Sam is off next, eyes glued to his video game, he nods at Chris. "Sam!" Following him, Mike, who approaches the group of men talking to himself. "Weird... Mike everyone! Off the bus next is returning fan favorite, Trent!" Trent hops of the bus with his guitar strap to his back.  
"Hey everyone!" He smiles as he stands next to Owen. Following him are the couple of Gwen and Duncan, who are hand in hand. Gwen finds Trent with her eyes and gives him a big smile and waves. Trent forces a smile to his face and waves back. Gwen walks towards Trent as Duncan follows.  
"Hey Trent!"  
"Hey." He fakes a grin.  
Duncan comes up to the two and startles Trent. "Hey, loverboy." He laughs as Gwen sighs and gives him a look. Trent forces out a laugh or two as he waits for something else to happen.  
"Ouch!" Chris laughs. "Duncan and Gwen, welcome!"Chris says as B steps off the bus and looks around. He walks towards everyone, staying silent. "Beverly!" Chris grins as B growls.  
Dawn walks off the bus and smiles at everyone. She is soon surrounded by the forest animals. She smiles and continues walking to the group of people.  
"The moonchild, Dawn!" Courtney is next off the bus. She walks off the bus screaming into her phone.  
"I don't care if you can't do it... Do it!" She quickly closes her phone and smiles. "Hey everyone!" She walks into the group of people and quickly turns her back to Gwen and Duncan. Duncan laughs. "What's so funny, pig?"  
"That face, sweetcheeks." He laughs even more. Gwen awkwardly looks around, trying to avoid looking at Courtney. Courtney mutters something to herself and looks away.  
"So it begins." Chris laughs. Dakota comes off the bus next, the paparazzi quickly attack her with their camera. She poses as she sulks in her fame. Chris lets out a sign. "Dakota... Welcome..." He says enthusiastically. Dakota smirks.  
Alejandro comes off the bus next, right behind him is Zoey. Zoey stumbles off the step and falls. Alejandro catches her.  
"All you okay, beautiful?" He says smoothly as he carefully sets her down. Mike looks over in jealousy.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes... Uh, thank you." Zoey says as she walks with him to the group of people. Mike quickly walks over to Zoey and tries to talk to her, but she is distracted by Alejandro. Heather walks up from the bus and pushes Zoey out of her way.  
"Alejandro." She says.  
"My amore!" He smirks back.  
"Alejandro, Zoey, and Heather everyone!" Chris says, interrupting their chat. Chris counts the people. "We're missing one..."  
Scott walks off the bus and the bus drives away. He looks around. "Losers."  
"Scott, glad to see you too." Chris lies. "And that makes 14! Welcome to Total Drama All Stars! The 14 of you will be competing as two teams... Fresh Meat, which includes Zoey, B, Scott, Dakota, Mike, Dawn, and Sam! VS team Enhanced Meat..." Chris laughs to himself. "Which includes Owen, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Alejandro!" Everyone signs as most dislike each other. "And you will be competing for... For... For..."  
"Get on with it!" Duncans exclaims.  
"Two million dollars!" Everyone gasps. B falls to the groups, knocked out. Chris laughs. "This will be the most dangerous season yet!"  
"Danger is my middle name." Scott says to himself. Duncan looks at him and smirks. Gwen looks at Duncan and laughs.  
"Man crush!" Gwen says to Trent as the two laugh together.  
"Our challenges with consist of past challenges so buckle up and follow me!" Chris says as he starts walking towards the extremely large mountain, the others follow.  
The camera flashes and now everyone is up on the hill.  
"Remind anyone?" Chris laughs.  
"We're not jumping, are we?" Courtney asked.  
"Yes. But don't interrupt me ever again!" Chris shouts. "Way to ruin all the fun. But you will be jumping today, the team with the most jumpers win something to help them in the second part of the challenge. Any questions?"  
"What if-" Zoey says but it cut off.  
"Good!" Chris says. "Up first, team Fresh Meat! Get to jumping!"  
Sam, eyes still glued to his game, accidentally walks off the cliff. He falls, and amazingly doesn't take his focus off of his game. He lands in the designated area and swims to shore, completely ignoring the sharks that awaited him. Following him is B, Scott, and Dawn, who all perfectly complete the challenge. Zoey and Dakota are left on top of the mountain.  
"I don't think I can do this." Zoey shivers.  
"I won't do this!" Dakota yells.  
"Don't lose for us, wusses!" Scott yells from the ground below them. Zoey looks at Dakota and Dakota looks at Zoey. Zoey grabs her hand and they both plummet down to the walk hand in hand. The two emerge from the water.  
"Don't touch me!" Dakota yells as she pushes Zoey back into the water.  
"Ladies, ladies, calm down. No need to fight." Mike steps in between the two as Zoey gets back to her feet.  
"Back off, loser!" Dakota shoves Mike in to Zoey and she falls back into the water.  
"Zoey, I'm so sorry!" He says, quickly pulling her to her feet.  
"It's fine, I'm okay." Zoey says as she walks to her team.  
The camera flashes to back up the hill.  
"Team Enhanced Meat..." Chris laughs to himself again. "You're up next!"  
Heather quickly steps up. "I'm not doing this!" She runs her fingers through her hair. "I will not put my newly grown hair through this!" Heather crosses her arms as she refuses to jump.  
"Two million dollars, Heather. Two million!" Alejandro says as he pushes Heather off the cliff. "You'll thank me later!" He says as she falls into the water. A shark promptly swims towards Heather and in one big chomp he bites an uneven patch of hair out of Heather head. She gets onto to the land as team Fresh Meat laughs at her.  
"What?" She says as she feels around her hair. Once she feels a bald spot she falls to her knees and screams. "Alejandro!" Alejandro, after jumping off the cliff taps on Heather shoulder from behind.  
"Yes, me amore?" He smirks.  
"I am not your 'amore'! Because of you I'm missing some of my beautiful hair!" Heather screams.  
"You've never looked better." He laughs before Heather lands a hard punch on his crotch. Alejandro falls to the ground. As Heather laughs.  
Back on the mountain, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Courtney, and Duncan remain. Duncan and Gwen jump together. Owen jumps next and lands on top of a shark. The poor shark can't withstand his weight and quickly sinks. Trent easily jumps off the cliff. The four meet back on the land with Alejandro and Heather as they wait for Courtney to jump.  
"Come on, sweet cheeks! Jump!" Duncan laughs before Gwen nudges him.  
"You can do it, Courtney!" Alejandro cheers on, Heather glares at him, than at Courtney.  
"Come on, chicken!" Heather yells.  
Courtney looks down at the water below her. Remember her fear ever since the first season. She looks at Chris, then the water, then he teammates, then back to Chris.  
"I can't do this." She sighs as her team starts screaming at her while Team Fresh Meat cheers on.  
The camera cuts down to the beach where everyone is now standing. Team Enhanced Meat shuns Courtney, who is now in a chicken hat.  
"Team Fresh Meat, since you won you get a 30 second head start. Part two of this challenge is you have to run through the forest and make it back, alive, to the cabins. First team wins immunity, while the last time has to eliminate a teammate.  
Heather looks at Courtney. "If we lose, you're first to go!" Courtney rolls her eyes at Heather.  
"And go!" Chris says as the Fresh Meat team jets off into the woods. Chris looks at the others awkwardly. "So..." It's quiet for a few more seconds. "You guys can... Uh... Go... Now!" He says as the other try to catch up with Fresh Meat.  
Most of Fresh Meat was ahead of Team Enhanced Meat. All except for Dakota, who was nowhere to be seen.  
Aways back was the Enhanced Meat who was arguing while they ran.  
"Faster, gothy!" Courtney says as she pushes Gwen to the ground. Duncan and Trent both stop to help her up. Duncan glares at Trent as Trent realizes he's not needed, gets back up and starts running again.  
"What was that about?" Duncan asks Gwen.  
"I don't know..." Gwen says as she starts running again.  
Team Fresh Meat is slowing down. Contestants from Enhanced Meat are passing them.  
"Where's Dakota?" Zoey quickly shouts out. The team stops and looks around.  
"Forget the broad!" Scott says as he starts running again. The team soon follows. The make it out of the woods, with no sight of Team Enhanced Meat. The cross the finish line and enjoy their victory. Team Enhanced Meat is behind them.  
"Courtney, you're a goner!" Heather shouts.  
"Hold up, hold up!" Chris interrupts. "One, two, three... Six. Six! You're missing one!" Dakota slowly walks out of the woods.  
"Why did no one get me?" Dakota shouts.  
"That means team Enhanced Meat... Ha... Ha! Ha! Wins!" Chris laughs as team Enhanced Meat rejoices. Duncan and Gwen embrace, Trent looks on but cheers, Courtney jumps in joy because she's not going home, Owen cheers, and Alejandro and Heather hug but awkwardly retract. "This means team Fresh Meat, you have to vote someone out." Chris finishes. "Now go to your cabins. Girls bunk with girls, boys bunk with boys."  
The camera cuts to the girls cabin, where drama has already started.  
"I'm not sleeping anywhere near gothy!" Courtney shouts.  
"I don't bite, sweetcheeks." Gwen laughs.  
"But you're a boyfriend stealer!" Courtney says as she tries to throw stuff at Gwen. "Homewrecker!"  
"That was like two years ago! Get over it!" Gwen says as she puts her stuff on her bed.  
Camera cuts to the elimination ceremony.  
"The person who is voted off has to go to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave. And they can never come back. Ever." He is given the marshmallows by Chef. "B, Scott, Mike, Dawn, and Sam." He throws them their marshmallows. "And the last marshmallow goes to... Zoey!"  
"What? What!" Dakota shouts. "You can't do this to me! I will be back!" Chef throws her on the boat. "I will be back!" He quickly drives away.  
The camera cuts to Chris face.  
"What will happen next week? Stay tune for Total Drama All Stars!"


End file.
